


Interrogantes en penumbra

by Adamaris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest (implied), Prose Poem, alternate universe (sort of)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamaris/pseuds/Adamaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque antes solían estar juntos y eran inseparables. Antes se sonreían y hablaban al unísono. Antes, antes, antes.</p><p>Poema en prosa inspirado por un verso de <i>Girl with the Red Balloon</i> de <span class="u">The Civil Wars</span>.</p><blockquote>
  <p>¿Es que ella lo dejó ir o los vientos se lo llevaron lejos?</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogantes en penumbra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jon & Arya le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin, al igual que todo el mundo de _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_.

Cuando los reyes aún llevaban corona y la cabeza sobre los hombros, cuando el invierno era un suspiro que se escuchaba en la distancia y aún no reducía el verano a escombros y cuando los lobos aún gobernaban en el Norte y no vagaban por la tierra sin rumbo: existían dos lobos que compartían sangre, sonrisas y secretos que guardaban con disimulo.

Era la loba oscura, de garras afiladas y espíritu rebelde, y el lobo blanco, de sonrisas frías y sueños que embellecen. Eran hermanos, eran compañeros, eran su mutua compañía, viviendo en un mundo que no los comprendía. Juraron nunca dejar de amarse, nunca darse la espalda ni separarse, juraron muchas cosas que se deshicieron como hielo sobre el fuego.

¿Es que ella lo dejó ir o los vientos se lo llevaron lejos? ¿Siquiera sabía ella que su lobo blanco la amaba más de lo que un hermano debía? ¿Siquiera sabía ella que lo amaba a él de una forma que el mundo no permitía?

Y es que los lobos no tienen reglas como esas, como aquellas. No siguen instrucciones humanas, no miden sus deseos ni aman con desgana. Porque el lobo blanco y la loba oscura velaban por su amor con locura. Que viniera el honor a juzgarlos, el decoro a detenerlos y la sanidad a separarlos. No lograrían nada, ni hoy día ni mañana.

Pero ahora la loba está enjaulada y el lobo atrapado en el hielo. No están cerca, no pueden verse a la cara. Sólo les queda mirar las estrellas en el cielo y preguntarse en silencio: _¿Son estas las mismas estrellas que ahora ven lo que está haciendo?_

¿Es que ella lo dejó ir o los vientos se lo llevaron lejos?

Y en el mundo de hielo soñaría él sobre su loba oscura de ojos de plata, sobre su sonrisa y su amor al frío. Sobre su amor por la sangre de lobo, sobre su belleza nívea y su ignorancia al respecto

Y en su jaula de oro soñaría ella sobre su lobo blanco de ojos de plata, sobre su sonrisa y su amor al frío. Sobre su amor por la sangre de lobo, sobre su valía legítima y su ignorancia al respecto.

¿Es que ella lo dejó ir o los vientos se lo llevaron lejos? ¿Siquiera sabía ella que su lobo blanco la amaba más de lo que un hermano debía? ¿Siquiera sabía ella que lo amaba a él de una forma que el mundo no permitía?

Cuando los reyes aún llevaban corona y la cabeza sobre los hombros, cuando el invierno era un suspiro que se escuchaba en la distancia y aún no reducía el verano a escombros y cuando los lobos aún gobernaban en el Norte y no vagaban por la tierra sin rumbo: existían dos lobos que compartían sangre, sonrisas y secretos que guardaban con disimulo. Que se amaban, que compartían y que por el bienestar del otro velaban.

Pero las coronas se fundieron en el fuego y las cabezas rodaron bajo los pies de los ávidos entusiastas, el invierno llegó como tormenta y con él llegaron los horrores del frío que amedrenta y los lobos ya no gobernaban la tierra que pisaban, ni corrían libres en manada: la loba oscura y el lobo blanco aún vivían, aún se amaban, pero no podían compartir ni sonrisas ni secretos sólo la sangre que con fiereza recelaban. No estaban uno al lado del otro y ya no construían sueños con promesas. 

Sobrevivirían al frío, sobrevivirían a la soledad pero no podían evitar preguntarse cada mañana al despertar: ¿Es que ella lo dejó ir o los vientos se lo llevaron lejos?

**Author's Note:**

> Si les ha gustado (o si es que no), apreciaría mucho un comentario o un kudo (o tal vez ambos, si es que se sienten generosos). Como siempre: gracias por leer. Criticas constructivas y bienintencionadas son completamente bienvenidas.


End file.
